Cupcakes
by That Impossible Radical Dame
Summary: - Last night Draco and Ginny got into the worst fight since they first got together five years ago. As a way to try and apologize to him, Ginny tries baking cupcakes the muggle way… which leads to something even better


Cupcakes ^_^ - Written for the 50 Reasons Challenge and the Cupcake Challenge

Summary- Last night Draco and Ginny got into the worst fight since they first got together five years ago. As a way to try and apologize to him, Ginny tries baking cupcakes the muggle way… which leads to something even better.

Disclaimer- Harry Potter (sadly) belongs to J.K. Rowling. And the song Mad belongs to Neyo.

A/N: For the cupcake challenge I had to use a kiss, a fight, and a muggle radio. So enjoy and as always R&R please. **blah**- flash back; _blah_- singing

Cupcakes ^_^

Reason 2- Make Up Sex

Slamming the oven door shut, Ginny turned around to see how bad the kitchen looked. No matter where she looked, she saw cupcake mix….on the table, the sink, the floor, the wall, and most of it on her. Sighing to herself, Ginny set her small pink timer for 45 minutes. Walking over toward the sink, she turned on the muggle radio her father gave her. Upon turning it on, she heard Neyo's song _Mad_ coming on. As she sung along, she thought back to the fight she had last night with Draco.

"_She's staring at me_

_I'm sitting, wondering what she's _

_thinking._

_Mmmmmm_

_Nobody's talking_

_Cause talking just turns into screaming._

_Ohhh…_

_And now is I'm yelling over her, _

_She's yelling over me._

_All that that means_

_Is neither of us is listening,_

_(And what's even worse)_

_That we don't even remember why_

_We're fighting."_

"**What the hell is this, Draco?" Ginny yelled as soon as he walked into their bedroom.**

**Taking the paper from her, Draco saw a picture of him and Cho dancing…no, dancing isn't the right word to use…it looked like they were fucking on the dancing floor. "Ginny, I can explain; it isn't what you think." he said throwing the picture down.**

"**Then what the fuck is it, Draco? You told me that you were working late last night!"**

" _So both of us are mad for…_

_Nothing_

_(Fighting for),_

_Nothing_

_(Crying for),_

_Nothing_

_(Whoahhh)._

_But we won't let it go for_

_Nothing_

_(No not for)_

_Nothing._

_This should be nothing to a love like_

_what we got._

_Ohhhhh, baby…_

_I know sometimes_

_It's gonna rain…_

_But baby, can we make up now_

_Cause I can't sleep through the pain_

_(Can't sleep through the pain)._

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed_

_(Mad at you),_

_And I don't want you to go to bed_

_(Mad at me)._

_No, I don't wanna go to bed_

_(Mad at you),_

_And I don't want you to go to bed_

_(Mad at me)_

_Ohhh no no no…"_

"**Damn it Ginny, I did have work late. But, last night was Cho's birthday and everyone forced me to go out with them. I wanted to come home to you."**

"**Don't lie to me; I know that you wish you could be like Harry or Ron and go out partying every night instead of having to come home to me." Ginny said trying to hold her tears back.**

"**What are you talking about, Ginny?" Draco asked as he started getting pissed with this conversation was going.**

"**I heard what you said to Blaise the other day. If you don't feel like being in this relationship, why are you? It's been five years Draco, if I haven't made you happy by now then I never will…"**

"**You don't know what you're talking about…just because I don't act like you and fucking smile every damn minute of the day or just because I don't want to spend every damn minute with you doesn't mean that I'm not fucking happy with you…"**

"_And it gets me upset girl_

_When you're constantly accusing._

_(asking questions like you've already_

_Known)_

_We're fighting this war, baby_

_When both of us are losing._

_(This ain't the way that love is_

_Supposed to go)._

_Whoaaaaaaaaaa…_

_(what happened to working it out)._

_We've fallen into this place_

_Where you ain't backing down _

_And I ain't backing down._

_So what the hell do we do now…_

_It's all for…"_

"**Then what does it mean? You never want to do anything as a couple anymore. You're always too busy working and when you get home your too damn tired. But not tired enough to talk about Cho or one of those other whores you work with."**

"**What the fuck, Ginny? How many times do we have to go over this? I DON'T FUCKING WANT THEM. I have you and I am okay with that…" Draco knew as soon as those words left his mouth that he said that wrong. Looking at him, Ginny picked up the vase that was near her and threw it. It would have hit him if he hadn't ducked at the last moment. **

Ginny was too lost in her thought to realize that she had started crying. Nor did she realize that Draco walk in.

"_nothing _

_(fighting for),_

_Nothing_

_(crying for),_

_Nothing _

_(Whoahhh)._

_But we won't let it go for_

_Nothing _

_(no not far)_

_Nothing._

_This should be nothing to a love like_

_What we got._

_Ohhhhh, baby…_

_I know sometimes_

_It's gonna rain…_

_But baby, can we make up now_

_Cause I can't sleep through the pain_

_(Can't sleep through the pain)."_

"**YOU'RE OKAY WITH THE FACT THAT WE ARE TOGETHER! How about we just end this here and now that way you can be fucking happy or some shit like that!" she yelled at him letting the tears fall.**

"**Ginny… I didn't mean like that…"**

"**Just SHUT UP and leave Malfoy; I don't want to hear any more of your damn lies."**

**Knowing he pushed her too far, Draco grabbed his jacket and left. As soon as he was gone, Ginny fell onto their bed and cried her eyes out…..**

Draco walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, singing, "_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed_

_(mad at you),_

_And I don't want you to go to bed_

_(mad at me)_

_No, I don't wanna go to bed_

_(mad at you)_

_And I don't want you to go to bed_

_(mad at me)."_

Reaching over Draco turned the radio off and twisted Ginny around in his arms. For awhile neither said anything; they were waiting for the other to say something. Sighing to himself, Draco looked away from Ginny before speaking, "Gin, I'm sorry…I really am…I didn't mean what I said last night. I'm beyond happy being with you. You may not have noticed it, but you've changed me into a better person…but I still make mistakes…whenever I do, I try my hardest to learn from them…can you find it in your self to forgive me?"

Instead of saying anything, Ginny just held him tightly and rested her head on his chest. Knowing that this way her way of saying "I forgive you and I'm sorry too," Draco just held her. After a little while he finally looked around the kitchen, "What happened in here, Red?"

"I was making you some cupcakes as a way to say sorry…it kind of got everywhere." she said smiling up at him.

Smiling at her, Draco noticed some of the mix on her cheek. Leaning down some, he licked it off, moaning slightly from the taste.

"It's not that good, Draco," Ginny said blushing some.

"You must be lying to yourself; your baking is AWESOME!" he said kissing her.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, deepen the kiss. As Draco picked her up, Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist. Backing her up until her back was against the wall, Draco grinded his hips into hers.

Braking away from the kiss, Ginny moaned into his ear, "Draco I need you now please."

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Draco said reaching under the green sun dress she was wearing, "I see someone forgot to put some knickers on…"

"I didn't forget." she whispered in his ear as she reached down, pulling his cock out.

"Well, good girl then." Draco said slamming his cock into her pussy.

Ginny couldn't help but scream out every time he slammed back into her. "I love the way you sound when you're screaming my name." Draco said before nibbling on her neck.

"Ahhhhhh…Fuck yes…Draco…I'm going to cum…"

"Cum with me baby…I'm so close."

Draco slammed into her a few more times before they came together, screaming every other's name's. As they both tried to catch their breath, the timer went off. After unwrapping her legs from his waist, Ginny pulled the cupcakes out of the oven while Draco turned the timer off.

"You know make up sex is always fun," Draco said cleaning himself up before putting his cock away.

"Yeah, but I like it better when we make love," Ginny said turning toward him.

"And that's what I plan to do for the rest of the day…but first…Ginny, I've been working so much lately so I could get you this." he said pulling out a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring.

"It's beautiful, Draco," she said walking over to him.

"The reason I danced with Cho like that was because she wanted at least on dance before I take this next step with you…and Blaise and I were talking about how I felt when we first got together…Ginny, I love you with everything that I got…will you marry me?"

"Oh my god….yes Draco…yes," she said jumping on him.

Draco smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Kissing her, Draco grabbed a cupcake and made his way to their bedroom. He tossed Ginny onto the bed playfully before taking a bite of the cupcake. As he closed his eyes and moaned, Ginny smiled at him, "If you come here, I can make you sound just like that."

Draco laughed before slamming their bedroom door shut…

~Fin~

A/N: well there it is hope you like it. R&R


End file.
